


Stalking? I Prefer "Watching Intently"

by Granjolrass



Series: A Vague Ambition [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Rated Mature for Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marius is the one with the nice ass and the freckles, right?” Grantaire inquires with a grin, taking a sip of his beer. “R!” Eponine scolds teasingly, nudging him in the shoulder and rolling her eyes for emphasis. She takes a sip of her own beer before responding. “Yes.” She finally says sarcastically with a laugh, stealing a glance at Marius’ bum. That was always one thing that was enduing about Ponine and R’s relationship, they could gawk at boys together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking? I Prefer "Watching Intently"

“Marius is the one with the nice ass and the freckles, right?” Grantaire inquires with a grin, taking a sip of his beer. “R!” Eponine scolds teasingly, nudging him in the shoulder and rolling her eyes for emphasis. She takes a sip of her own beer before responding. “Yes.” She finally says sarcastically with a laugh, stealing a glance at Marius’ bum. That was always one thing that was enduing about Ponine and R’s relationship, they could gawk at boys together. 

They’ve been coming to the Café Musain for weeks now. Ever since his rather unorthodox meeting with Enjolras, R has joined Eponine for her stalking sessions, or rather the meetings of the student activist organization. The café is a small, cozy place. It’s a place the students can gather to drink, and chat. Ponine had always gone to the meetings for Marius, and Grantaire didn’t have any real motivation to go until he found out it was run by Enjolras. They sat, drank, laughed, and mostly listened to E talk about this so-called ‘new world that would rise up like the sun’. It was all a load of crap to R, but even if he didn’t care for Enjolras’ cause, He couldn’t deny that he cared for the man himself. He wasn’t sure what is was about E exactly, but he had this sort of magnetism and R just couldn’t tear himself away. 

“You’ve been coming here for nearly a month now and you still don’t know everyone’s names?” Eponine scolds, exasperated. R only shrugs, finishing off his beer and motioning for the waitress to bring another. “I know Musichetta.” He teases, nodding to the waitress as she comes over to hand him his third beer. Or was it his fourth? Eponine rolls her eyes. “I’ll go through it one more time.” She commands. “But this time you better be paying attention.” R waves his hand, giving her permission to go at it. Ponine points to a pretty blonde sitting quietly in the corner. “That’s Jehan.” She says, smiling warmly as she looks over at the boy. “He’s studying poetry and Victorian lit I think, dabbles in music too. He’s one of those artsy types, you’d like him.” She teases. She turns her attention to two dark haired boys chatting at a table nearby. “And you know Courfeyrac and Combferre, right?” R shrugs innocently and he’s met with another eye roll from Eponine. “You’d like Couf. He’s almost as flirty as you.” She teases. “He’s studying law.” She adds. “Combferre is a philosophy major. He’s a bit more soft spoken than the rest, but nice.”   
Eponine continues making her way around the room, pointing out Joly, a nervous looking med student, Bossuet, Joly’s cheerful looking roommate who’s studying law, Fuilly, a soft-spoken education major, and Bahorel, a hulking boy who seems to have a knack for snarky comments. R sits, nursing his beer, until his eyes fall on a bubbly looking blonde girl who seems to be all over Marius. “Who’s little miss sunshine over there?” He questions, eyeing Ponine’s sullen expression as the blonde plants a kiss on the boy’s freckled cheek. “That’s Cosette.” She says, taking another swig of her beer. “Marius’ girlfriend.” Grantaire looks up at her, clearly surprised. “What?” He asks, glancing from the pair back to Eponine. “But I thought-“ She shakes her head and he gives her an apologetic smile. “Sorry Ponine. “ He consoles, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “I guess we can both sit here wallowing in self pity then, huh?” He says with a sigh, eying Enjolras.   
The blonde stands toward the center of the room, speaking about the current president of the university. Apparently Enjolras is not too pleased with his policies. He shouts about democracy and equality within the school, but instead of listening, R admires the way Enjolras’ cheeks get flushed when he becomes so passionate. He contemplates other things that would get Apollo’s cheeks to turn that same shade of red. “ Mind not drooling on the table.” A boy’s voice chimes in.

Grantaire snaps out of his daze, turning his head to fine Courfeyrac glancing down at him with a playful grin. “Keep staring like that and E’s going to notice.” He teases. “Not that it would matter.” Joly chimes in. “E wouldn’t notice someone admiring him if they gave him a lap dance.” The two laugh and Courf offers Joly a high five. R quirks a brow. “Who said I was admiring?” He questions, taking another swig of his beer. “Oh come on R,” Courf teases. “We all know you’ve got a hard on for our fearless leader over there. Not that I can blame you.” He quickly adds with a playful smirk. To this R can’t help but laugh. “I’m me.” R says with a shrug. “I’ve got a hard on for everyone.” No one can argue with that, and after a bit more laughter, they settle down to continue listening to E’s speech. Well, the others listen. R is content to sit back with another beer and stare at Apollo’s ass. One day, he muses, he’ll see it bare again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it loves! Chapter two! Finally! Be prepared for upcoming smut. I have a feeling chapter three will be one you won't want to miss ;) -S


End file.
